gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Tomo to Kimi to koko de
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Tomo to Kimi to Koko de (機動戦士ガンダムSEED 友と君と戦場で) is a strategy video game that was released on the Game Boy Advance console in 2004 by Bandai, the game was developed by Bandai. The game is based on the anime series, Gundam SEED. Gameplay When it comes to the gameplay of Gundam SEED Advance, it is split into two different types; Battle and Exploration. When in Exploration mode, you can move around the Archangel battle ship and interact with the crew. This leads to “quests” of sorts, as well as just general NPC dialogue. In terms of Battle mode, it is also split into two parts; the Strategy menu before the battle, and then the battle itself. When in battle, the game switched to a different view point, having a top down view of the map with your Mobile Suit in the middle. A radar on the bottom right shows you the nearby enemy locations, and the GUI in the top left shows your health and energy. From here, you have to fly around and get close to the enemy. Then, by pressing A you shoot out a target lock on system which, if it connects to an enemy, allows you to then press B to attack with you currently equipped weapon. Attacks take the form of two cutscenes; the first shows you performing the attack, whilst the second shows whether the enemy gets hit, and if they do, how much damage they take. This is also the same for when an enemy attacks you, only in reverse. Gallery SEED GBA Toki Promo 1.jpg|Promotional image SEED GBA Toki Promo 2.jpg|Promotional image SEED GBA Toki Promo 3.jpg|Promotional image SEED GBA Toki Promo 4.jpg|Promotional image Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 01.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 02.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 03.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 04.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 05.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 06.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 07.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 08.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 09.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 10.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 11.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 12.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 13.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 14.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 15.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 16.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 17.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 18.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 19.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 20.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 21.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 22.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 23.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 24.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 25.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 26.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 27.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 28.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 29.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 30.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 31.png Gundam SEED Tomo to Kimi to koko de 32.png SEED GBA Toki CG 01.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 02.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 03.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 04.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 05.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 06.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 07.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 08.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 10.png|CG SEED GBA Toki CG 09.png|CG External links *Official Site *GameFAQs page *16bit Dad Review